All Heroes Go To Heaven
by Ember Sunblaze
Summary: Robin dies and goes to heaven. But when Gabriel's horn falls down to Earth, it's up to Robin and the Teen Titans to get it back before Heaven falls to pieces. Crossover between All Dogs go to Heaven and TT. RobStar BBRae Small, small hint of CyBee
1. Chapter 1

**All Heroes Go To Heaven**

**StarfireK: Okay, I had this idea in my head for awhile now. A cross between All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 with Teen Titans. Not sure how it will turn out. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT or All Dogs go to Heaven.**

**Chapter 1: Robin's Death**

"ROBIN NO!"

Robin hit the ground with a loud thump as the Slade's dagger went through his chest. The titans all ran to his side as Slade ran off into the shadows, escaping the titans.

Starfire was already at Robin's side. She cradled his head in her arms as she cried silent tears. The titans all stared in silent horror at the leader's bloody chest.

Cyborg put a hand on Starfire's shoulders. "Star…what happened?"

Starfire closed her tear filled eyes as she related the tale. "Slade was coming after me…he took some kind of dagger out of his belt and through at me…it was so quick I froze and Robin pushed me out of the way…" Starfire let out a sob and continued. "It went through his chest."

The titans stood in shock. Raven started crying silent tears as Beastboy put an arm around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace as he cringe his face in sorrow. Cyborg let his head bow down as a tear ran down his one human eye.

"Star?" Came a feeble voice.

All the titans heads shot up as their dying leader spoke. Starfire looked down at Robin as he tried to speak again. "Star…"

"Robin you should save your energy…"Starfire said gently as tears started up again.

"Yeah dude, you're going to beat Slade's butt again." Beastboy teased as tears went down his face.

"Or when I beat your butt at video games." Cyborg added playfully, watching his best friend slip away.

Raven made a sound in between a sob and a laugh smiled at our friend for the last time.

"I need to tell you something…" Robin began, put Starfire stopped him.

"Please Robin do not leave us!" She sobbed.

Robin smiled feebly as he held her hand. "Star I…"Robin let out an agonized gasp as pain rocketed through his entire body. His breathing became harder and quicker went suddenly it stopped.

"NOOOOOO!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"ROBIN!"

"What?" Robin snapped out of his day dream as Red X's voice spoke to him again. "What did I miss?"

Red X rolled his eyes at his friend. "Just old Gabriel's speech." Robin let out a groan. "Don't worry it's almost over." Red quirked an eyebrow at Robin. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Nothing." Robin muttered, turning back to listen to Abigail's speech.

_Just about the day I died…_Robin thought.

It had been two years since he had died and gone to heaven. At first it had been a real treat to live in paradise for a while, away from the trouble life of protecting a city and fighting villains. Everything was perfect… no stress, no Slade, no problems. But then he at started to miss his old live. In heaven everything was made in order and organized. No adventure, no surprises, no action! Robin missed the feeling of being in a fight, the feeling of getting into danger, the trill of falling and wondering if you will ever land…all that was gone. And so were his friends…

Robin had not heard or seen his friends since that day with Slade. He had no clue what was happening in the real world at all. The only clue he had was hearing stuff from all the new arrivals of dead people. One of which happened to be Red X. Robin had tried and tried to get Red to tell him how he had died, but to no prevail. The villain slash hero wouldn't tell, only say that was for him to know.

Right now, though, there was supposed to be no talking. Gabriel, the head angel, was giving out awards to all the angels that had been good. This annoyed Robin greatly since, they all were going to get awards since to be an angel you HAD to be good.

"Leave it to Gabriel to come up a stupid award like this." Robin muttered bitterly, getting a few angry glares from the other angels.

"Shhh! Robin! I'm trying to listen!" Red hissed angrily.

Robin rolled his eyes at him. Every since he got to heaven, Red X had been trying to be extra good for some unknown reason. It didn't matter to Robin. He had done enough good on Earth to get a thousand awards, but all that did was get him to this place, which he now hated.

"Now I know why they call it eternity." Robin whispered to Red X. "Everything here takes forever!"

"SHHHHHHH!" All the angels hissed at him.

"Robin, show some respect." Red X whispered. Robin glared.

Gabriel was on to the last award. "Now for the last award! This award goes to an angel that has lifted himself up from the depths of hatred. Who proves that every person deserves a second chance! This last award goes to…Red X!"

"What!" Robin gasped. He turned to see Red X's smug smile, walking sown the walkway to get his award. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Robin muttered.

Red X was making the most of this moment. "Thank you! Thank you! What an honor!" Red X puffed out his chest as Gabriel pinned his award on his robe.

Gabriel clapped her hands as a signal to dismiss all the angels. "I hope that all you other angels who have yet to prove themselves…" Robin sank lower into the cloud as she shot a glare at him. "Will follow your other angel's shining examples!" She waited for all the other angels to fly away.

Robin shot on angry glance at Red X, who was showing off his award to a couple of girl angels. Robin then flew off to meet Gabriel. "Okay, what is it?" he asked in a bored tone. Abigail sniffed at his rudeness.

"Robin, I'm worried about you. You haven't been setting a good example to the other angels." Gabriel glanced sternly at him. Robin was floating on his back gazing at the stars visible over the clouds. "Robin! Are you listening to me!?"

Robin's head shot up in alarm. "Yeah! Yeah!...example…angels…" he trailed off.

"Robin! I'm worried! What happened to the hero that I watched protect people? The boy I saw helps his friends and was always good and obedient and always followed the rules? What happened to the titan who risked his life to save the person he loved!?"

Robin gazed skyward, watching a one falling star flew past and headed toward Earth. "He died."

Suddenly a horn was blown signaling the opening of the pearly gates to let the new angels in. All the angels turned toward the sound and started making their way to greet the new comers. Robin jumped up with a start. "Whoa! I'm late!" Robin started flying toward to gates with the other angels.

Gabriel shook her head in despair at the anger teen. Unknown to her, she wasn't the only one watching the retreating Teen Titan.

Red X smiled evilly as he made his way toward the pearly gates.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A huge crowd was gathered around the gates as Robin pushed his way through. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Angel coming through! Move it!" Robin finally made it through.

Robin waited right next to an old guy holding a picture of a very pretty girl. "Have the newcomers come yet?" Robin asked.

The old man shook his head and smiled lovingly at the girl in the picture. "No not yet. But I hope they hurry so I see my beautiful Petunia!"

Suddenly the gates opened in a flurry of white light as a giant vortex opened up right outside it. A giant fat woman was shot out of the vortex and through the gates. Robin back away as the old guy ran up to embrace the old woman. She squealed with joy as she gave him a giant, bone crushing, hug. The guy went purple from the embrace, but was still smiling. "Put on some weight, huh Petunia?"

Robin was for a second reminded of how Starfire used to give him the same kind of hugs. He quickly shook the painful thought away.

From then on, many more people started arriving through the vortex. Most of them with looks of bewilderment at their first looks of Heaven. Others, looks of saddest and confusion. Robin paid no heed to any of this. He had seen it and been through it too many times. He was just waiting on one person to go through the gates…

One angel, who was keeping track of all the angels that went through, rolled up his piece of parchment. "Check…check…check…hmhm…that's all the angels."

Robin ran up and grabbed the parchment away from him hastily. "Hold it! Wait! That can't be all the angels!" He started looking through the parchment, but had it grabbed from him by the other angel. "There's as to be more! I'm expecting company!" Robin explained.

The angel started strolling through the list again, with Robin trying to peek for behind his shoulder. "Let's see…there's Billy, Bill, Ben, Ralph, Stan, Eric, Kenny, Kyle, Garfield, Jesse…"

A yell came from behind them as the vortex let out one more person…

**StarfireK: Hhaha! Cliffy! Please, please Review!**


	2. It's Too Heavenly Here

**All Heroes Go To Heaven**

**StarfireK: Time for the second chappy! I'm glad all of you liked the first chappy. I'm not very good at tragedies so you can imagine how hard it was to make Robin die. Hope you like this chappy with Robin singing.**

**Chapter 2: It's Too Heavenly Here**

A yell came from behind them as the vortex let out one more person…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"CYBORG!" Robin yelled happily, as a half human, half robot landed next to him, holding a cell phone in one hand and an electric cord in the other.

"Oh, yes, Victor Stone, aka Cyborg…yep you're on the list." The angel said as he tucked the list away. Cyborg sat on the ground angrily, still talking on his cell phone, unaware of his surroundings.

"I told you Bumblebee, I do not need the instructions to hook up the gamestation! I am half man and half robot! I know how to plug it up! It's red with blue…or was it blue with yellow…Bumblebee? What's the matter? Bee?...Hello! I'm still talking! What's the matter with this thing?" Cyborg said, holding his phone at arms length.

"_I'm sorry, but you are unable to get a signal. Please call again later. Thank You!" _The phone said. Suddenly the phone was taken away from him by that one angel with the clip board.

"I'm sorry sir you can't take that with you." He then threw the phone into the vortex.

"What! Are you crazy! Do you know how much I paid for that?" Cyborg yelled at the angel, who just shrugged and walked off. "I paid three hundred bucks for that! It could get signals all the way in Japan!"

"I don't think that'll help you here, Cy." Robin smirked at his electronic obsessed friend. Cyborg waved a hand dismissively at him.

"Don't interrupt me you Robin! Now where was I…wait …ROBIN!" Cyborg did a double take as Robin stood in front of him grinning. "But…but…you're dead!" Cyborg thought for a moment. "You must be a ghost! And you're trying to haunt me for teasing you about Starfire!"

Robin chuckled. "Sorry Cy, but I think you're the ghost, look." Robin spread his arms wide. Cyborg stared in wonder at his first sight of Heaven.

"Robin where am I?" Cyborg asked, dazed.

"Welcome to Heaven, Cy." Suddenly Robin felt himself being crushed in a giant hug.

"Oh, Robin! You don't know how much I missed you. And the guys! Oh if only they could see you right now…in a dress?" Cyborg started laughing at Robin long white robe that all the angels were forced to wear. "Hhahahahha! Oh Robin what are you wearing?"

Robin glared at Cyborg, who was rolling on the floor in fits of giggles. "It's a robe! Not a dress! And I wouldn't be laughing so hard…look." Robin pointed at Cyborg.

Cyborg looked down at his body and noticed that he was now wearing a white robe identical to the one Robin had on. Complete with a halo and a pair of wings.

Robin smirked as Cyborg let out a groan. Cyborg looked at Robin in confusion. "Wait Robin….you're dead, right?"

"Yep. As dead as a half robot who gets blown up trying to set up a Playstation." Robin said.

Cyborg scratched the back of his head. "So that must mean…I'm…oh boy! Bee's going to kill me!"

"I think you already beat her to that." Robin pointed out. He started walking on one of the trails. "Come on. I'll show you around."

As the two walked off, a majestic angel was setting the legendary Gabriel's horn back on top of its pillar. Without that horn, the gates to Heaven would not open and no angels could get in.

A pair of eyes was hungrily watching the horn, waiting for his opportunity…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg was having the time of his life. Heaven was everything he had every heard about. The clouds were beautiful and the stars were always out. Angels could be heard singing beautiful songs and playing their harps. And people were flying! Everywhere he looked, angels were flying toward their destinations. Did that mean he could fly two? Cyborg asked Robin this.

"Sure. It's all part of the basic package." Robin flew high into the air and did a couple of flips.

Cyborg quickly followed, although a little clumsily at first, he soon gained altitude. "BOOYA! Robin look! I'm flying! For the first time in my life I'm flying without Starfire, Beastboy, or Raven!" He did some more back flips.

Robin landed gently to the ground. "Trust me, it gets old fast."

"Yeah sure." Cyborg said sarcastically. Suddenly he noticed something. "Robin look! My hand! I look human!" Cyborg stared down at both his hands, which were both human hands in amazement.

"Cyborg, this is Heaven. Here you can be whatever you want and you want to be human." Robin explained. "Here you're supposed to be…happy." Robin said in a bitter tone.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked. Robin shrugged.

"It's hard to explain, Cy. This place is supposed to have everything…to be the best. But it's too…it's too…" Robin started flying through the clouds with Cyborg following.

"**_It's too heavenly here." _**Robin sang. "**_It's too peaceful and paradise like. Straight and narrow and much too nice like! Endless and sunny and clear…it's too heavenly here._**

Robin started walking through one of the building in heaven where many angels were working and talking and singing happily.

"**_It's too blissful to bear._**

_**Calm and quiet and much to mellow.**_

**_All my brain cells have turned to jell-o! _**

_**Everyday feels like a year…it's too heavenly here."**_

Robin all of sudden grabbed one of the angels' harps and started playing it like a guitar.

"_**I need some action! **_

_**I need some juice! **_

_**That crazy kind of feeling from playing fast and loose! **_

_**Some rasel dasel! **_

_**And a little stress and strife!**_

_**I got to get some life in my life!**_

The angry angel grabbed her precious harp away form Robin. Robin became solemn as him and Cyborg flew on.

"_**Cause it's too heavenly here.**_

_**There's no way you can be a sinner."**_

Robin rolled a pair of dice and they automatically rolled onto a seven. From beneath the cloud, meat started shooting out like a gusher. Cyborg started grabbing the meat hungrily, drooling from the mouth.

"_**Roll the dice and everyone's a winner! **_

_**It's so nice and sincere **_

_**It's too heavenly here!**_

Robin grabbed Cyborg before he could eat any of his prizes. They flew right into an angel chorus practice. Robin got into the middle of the group and grabbed the mike and started singing like a rock star.

"_**What's good a hero?**_

_**Without a fight?!**_

_**I'm wasting talent that's all that I am!**_

**_But this operator is at the wrong address!_**

_**Cause their no crime to commit**_

_**And no justice to possess!"**_

The chorus instructor glared at both Robin and Cyborg for ruining their practice. He grabbed both of them by their collars and threw them out. They landed in a giant bath tube where angels were giving out baths. A couple of angels started singing as they washing Robin and Cyborg's faces and hair, including putting a big bow on top.

_It's so heavenly here!_

_You're at perfect supply and shining!_

_Every cloud has a silver lining!_

_Everyone's full of good cheer!_

_It's so heavenly here!_

"**_There all so saintly!" _**Robin sang, pulling the bow out of his hair angrily.

"_**I just can't relate**_

_**There's got to be an exit through that pearly gate**_

_**Behold the teen that's been cut down in his prime!**_

_**I may have done the crime!**_

_**But I can't do the time!**_

_**Because it's too heavenly here!**_

_**All hallejuanas and joshuans!**_

_**It could drive anyone bananas!**_

_**I'm going out of my head!**_

Robin grabbed a piece of cloud and formed it into a tombstone that said. R.I.P. and jumped into it.

"_**This joint is deader than dead!"**_

Cyborg knelt down to look for Robin in the cloud when Robin grabbed his arms and pulled him into the air, twirling him around.

"**_I'll give you one, two, three!_**

_**It's Too Heavenly!**_

**_Angels: Halleluiah! Halleluiah! Hellenic!_**

"_**Too Heavenly Hereeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**_

Fireworks flew in the background as Robin finished his song. He sulked as all the angels started cheering at the pretty fireworks. Cyborg patted his back friendly.

"Robin, you really need to see a doctor…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Unknown to Robin and Cyborg was that they were being watched by Red X. Seeing that the both of them were preoccupied with the fireworks along with the other angels; he decided to make his move.

Red X silently made his way to were Gabriel's horn was kept. Glancing around to see with anyone was near by he carefully took the lit off of the horn case and grabbed the horn.

"Hehehehe...like taking candy from a baby." Red X whispered to him self as he made his way toward Heaven's gates.

Taking a deep breath, Red X blew as hard as he could on to the horn. The horn made a feeble sound. The gates shuddered a little, but stayed closed. Red X blew harder. The gates opened a little. Red X ran to get through, but they closed as soon as he took a step. Getting frustrated RedX blew as hard as he could. The gates opened a little wider. Taking a giant leap, Red X made it threw the gates before they could close again.

"HA! Take that you stupid gate!" Red X smiled triumph. He turned to the vortex that led to Earth. "Now to get rid of this stupid robe!" Red X gently set the horn right on the edge of the vortex. He started to pull his robe off. Grunting, he heaved the robe off of him, knocking the horn into the vortex. Red X stared in horror as it fell to Earth.

"NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!" Red X jumped in after it. Both he and the horn fell to Earth, the wind blowing the horn just out of Red X's reach.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back with Robin and Cyborg, all the angels were starting to relax after a day full of events. Robin was lying on a cloud, head resting on his hands, staring lazily at the stars. Cyborg was still hyped up from his day of exploring Heaven. He was flying around Robin's head, doing flips and twirling around.

"Robin you're wrong about this place!" Cyborg said doing a backflip. "Flying and being human again is worth a hundred normal days just eating waffles!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Well that's good for you, but there's still something missing…"

Cyborg patted his back gently. "Don't worry pal, I'm sure things will get better…" Cyborg trailed off as a white orb started glowing in the middle of the clouds. Cyborg started shaking Robin, pointing to the orb. "Robin! Robin! Look!" Robin didn't even look up.

"It's just Gabriel." He said nonchalantly.

Just as he said, Gabriel appeared in the middle of the orb. All the angels gathered around her in nervous anticipation. She was looking quite distressed.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please listen! I have terrible news!" She shrilled in panic. Gabriel's horn has fallen from Heaven and landed on Earth!" This caused the angels to all whisper in panic.

Cyborg looked at Robin questionably. "Uhhh so I guess this his big news?"

Robin nodded his head. "Yeah. Without that horn no angels can get into Heaven."

Gabriel continued. "In the heart of Jump City!"

Robin nearly jumped out of his skin. In Jump City! Cyborg was right next to him, shaking with excitement. This was big news.

An elderly angel ran up to Gabriel, worry shone on his face. "But without the horn, Pearly Gates can't be open!"

"And no angels can get to Heaven!" squeaked a tiny angel boy.

"Lucky guys." Robin muttered.

Gabriel pointed to a short angel in his middle ages. "Robert! You're our kindest angel. I need you to go back to Earth and receive our horn."

Robin's head shot up. "Go back?"

Robert held his head up proudly. "Gabriel, I will gladly go and…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" Robin said getting in between the two. "You can't send Robert! Look at him! They have villains there twice his size, I should know!"

A tall, buff looking man walked up. "He's right! I'll go!" Robin pushed Robert into him.

"We're talking about the mean streets of Jump City! Not Happy New York City!" A skinny guy interrupted Robin.

"I'll go!" Robin stuffed his halo into the guy's mouth.

"Gabriel!" Robin said flirtingly. "You're going to need someone who could zip there and back before the big guy finds his horn missing. Someone who knows the ropes and the dopes. Someone…"

"Just like you." Gabriel finished.

"Me?" Robin faked modesty. "Well I don't know…I have to check with my people and get back to ya…" Robin paused for a moment. "Ahhh! What the heck? I'll do it!"

"Maybe you can do something, besides get into trouble." Gabriel said, staring sternly at him. He gave an innocent smile.

"Right, right, right…I'll be in touch." Robin said quickly, already leaving.

"Hold it!" Gabriel said. "To find the horn, follow your ears! They give off a steady, heavenly tone when near the horn that only angels can hear!"

Robin nodded his head. "Only angels…got it." He started to walk away.

"Oh wait! Wait! Wait!" Robin growled as she stopped him again. "You're on your own! I can give you one miracle to be used in an emergency." She flicked his nose as a puff of pink powder covered him.

Robin shook it off and started walking again. "One per customer…got it."

"Robin! Robin! Robin!" Gabriel flew in front of him in distress. "This is serious! If the horn falls into the wrong hands, it could mean disaster for us all!"

Robin strolled ahead of her calmly. "You can count on me." He promised. Gabriel still looked unsure.

"Uh, just to make sure…" She turned to Cyborg. "I'm sending Cyborg with you."

Cyborg's eyes widened at this. "Wait! Wait!..I…I..just got here! I still need my flying lessons!" Robin grabbed him and pushed him into the vortex to Earth.

"We are going home buddy!" He yelled before jumping in after him.

"Bring back the horn Robin!" Gabriel shouted down to them. "Otherwise Heaven will pay!"

"Got it!" Robin yelled back to her as him and Cyborg fell back to Earth…and their home.

**StarfireK: Soo what do you think? I had fun writing Robin singing. Please review!**


	3. We're Home!

**All Heroes Go to Heaven**

**StarfireK: Hello back again with a new chappy. Now I thanks for all the great reviews on the last chappy! Now from now on things are going to get a little more different than the original All Dogs Go To Heaven movie. So just bear with me! **

**P.S I would like to thank Strix Moonwing for helping me with the Beast Boy and Raven parts! Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT or All Dogs go to Heaven!**

**Chapter 3: We're Home!**

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!" Cyborg yelled as him and Robin fell toward Earth. "We're going to die! We're going to die!"

"Cy."

"We're going to die!"

"Cy! Open your eyes!"

Cyborg opened one eye and looked around. They were in what looked like down town Jump City. Cyborg was lying on a park bench. Around him kids were playing on swing sets and sliding down slides. Cyborg let out a sigh of relief. "Oh it was only a dream!"

"What was a dream?" Robin asked, standing behind Cyborg. Cyborg laughed.

"You wouldn't believe it! I dreamed that I had died and gone to Heaven and had to go back down to Earth to find Gabriel's horn!" Cyborg laughed at the silly idea. Suddenly he realized who was standing next to him.

"Oh, it wasn't a dream."

Robin grinned broadly. "Nope! And thank heavens it isn't! We're back!" Robin turned his head left and right like a child. Everything was so alive and real. There was grass under his feet and he could smell the different smells of the city. "Look at everything Cyborg! It feels like we're in a different world! It feels great to be back!"

Cyborg scratched his head, also looking around too. "Yeah but remember, we're only here to get the horn back." He then saw that his hand was robotic again. "Ah man!"

Robin started running down the street. "Come on! I've got to see the other Titans!"

Cyborg, who was grumbling about being robotic again, shot towards Robin grabbing him by his shirt. "Whoa Robin! Hold on!"

Robin wrenched his shirt angrily out of Cyborg's grasp. "What?"

Cyborg started fidgeting uncomfortably. "I … just don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry! We'll still get the horn!" Robin pushed his way past the panicking Cyborg. "But I haven't seen the other Titans in forever!"

Cyborg stared at Robin walking away and yelled "Wait!" Robin turned and glared at him suspiciously. Cyborg seemed to be thinking something in his head before speaking again. "Robin…uh…the thing is." He paused and he looked upward as if asking for some help. "The thing is…the Titans don't live at the tower anymore."

"Why not?" asked Robin, dragging the words out in an impatient manner.

"The Tower's…..errrrrrrrr……" He looked down and saw a cockroach crawling out a garbage can. "The tower's being fumigated for pests."

"Pests?" Robin asked raising a questionable eyebrow.

"Yes pests." Repeated Cyborg in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Hmmmm." Robin still wasn't all the way convinced, but decided to let it go. "Well then, where is everyone?"

"Oh." Cyborg's eyes shifted back and forth as he thought of an answer. "They're far away. Very far away. On Azarath, actually."

"Cyborg, Azarath is destroyed."

"They're rebuilding it!"

Robin looked over at something behind Cyborg's shoulder. "But Cyborg, isn't that Beast Boy?

"What?!" Cyborg jerked around in surprise and, just as Robin said, there was Beast Boy, whistling as he walked out of a store with a brown paper bag in hand.

Cyborg gulped and looked at Robin, trying to make his face expressionless. "What? No! That isn't Beast Boy! BB's shorter."

"But he has green skin and hair!"

"Ah, it's probably just a fanboy dressed up like BB."

"In public?"

"These fans can get pretty crazy sometimes." Robin shoved Cyborg out of his way and ran towards Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled as Beast Boy entered a dingy looking apartment building. Robin stopped in front of the building, Cyborg ran, panting up to him.

"What is Beastboy doing living in a dump like this?" Robin said looking at the broken windows and smelly garbage cans clustered in the alley next to the building, giving off a musty odor.

Cyborg grabbed Robin's shoulder before he started running off again. "Listen Robin I got to tell you something."But Robin had already walked into the building. Cyborg muttered something about stubborn spiky haired punk and walked in after him.

The inside of the building was just as bad as the outside. The lobby contained an old black and white television that was showing static. Behind the counter was an old bald guy rereading a newspaper. He looked up as Beastboy was walking up the stairs to the top apartments.

"I want my money Garfield!" He bellowed.

"Talk to Raven!" Beastboy yelled back not even glancing at him. The land lord grumbled about stupid couples and went back to his paper. He didn't even glance at Robin and Cyborg as they ran in.

"Why didn't he stop?" Robin asked, looking for the green changeling.

"Robin can we please go back and just find the stinking…"

"There he is!" They looked up the stairs in time to see Beast Boy opening an apartment door and walking in.

Robin sprinted up the stairs and went into the apartment, Cyborg at his heels. Neither boy noticed that they had actually gone _**through **_the door.

The apartment they had entered wasn't that pretty. It just consisted of two rooms: a bathroom and a living room. The living room was split into a bedroom and a stove and small refrigerator contained in it. Beast Boy had just thrown the groceries on a small table and had flung himself on the bed.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin yelled, running toward the changeling with a joyful expression on his masked face. Behind him, Cyborg had his head in his hands and was moaning loudly.

Beast Boy's eyes flew open as he felt something cold go through his body. His elf ears twitched and his animal senses went aflame. Had he just heard a voice? It sounded like Robin's.

"Raven? Are you here?" Beast Boy asked aloud, looking left to right in the empty room. Was somebody there or was he just hearing things?

"Hello! Beast Boy! It's me! Robin!" Robin turned to Cyborg. "And Cyborg! Don't act like you can't see us." Beastboy was still looking around the apartment in confusion. "Beast Boy?"

Cyborg squinted at his best friend. Something was off. "Robin…" Cyborg started shaking his hands in front of BB's face. He didn't even look at it. " I don't think he can see us…I think." Cyborg stared at his own hand in confusion. "We're ghosts!"

"Ghosts?" Robin said in disbelieve. "We can't be ghosts! If we were ghosts, I would be able to do this!" And Robin went up to Beast Boy and stuck his hand through him. Cyborg stared. "See if I was a ghost, I would be able to go through Beast…" Robin stared at his hand. "Uh oh."

Beast Boy's animal senses were screaming. His whole body was shaking and felt like cold water was going through his stomach. "Argh! What's going on?" Beastboy started to back away from whatever was doing this. Beastboy felt a bump as he bumped into the wall. Above him the cooking pots were starting to shake where they were hanging. One off them fell down right on top of Beast boy's head.

"Ouch!" Beastboy clutched his head his head in pain, suddenly his eyes turned cat like and there in front of them stood his dead friends Robin and Cyborg.

There was a moment of silence at which Cyborg and Robin stared at Beast Boy and vice versa. When it was broken by…

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Beastboy screamed. Robin and Cyborg held their ears in agony. "GHOSTS!" Beast Boy grabbed a cooking pan and started to swing it them while screaming his head off.

"Whoa!" Robin jumped out the way as the pan almost nailed him in the head. "Beast Boy it's me, Robin!"

This made Beast Boy even more scared. He jumped away from the specters and stood on his bed. "Don't come any closer! I've watched every single episode of Danny Phantom and all the Ghost buster movies eighty times!" He got out a thermos and a vacuum cleaner and pointed it threatenly at Robin and Cyborg.

Cyborg held the palms of his hands out in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! BB it's us! It's me, Cyborg. Your best friend, remember?"

"BACK OFF GHOSTS!" Beast Boy threw the thermos at Cyborg, who yelped and ducked.

Beast Boy whimpered in fear and backed up into the wall as Robin and Cyborg advanced on him. "Please don't haunt me for the rest of my life! What have I ever did to you?" Robin and Cyborg glared at him, making BB stop and think for a second. "Okay, forget about that last question, but please don't hurt me!"

"Beastboy listen we're not…" suddenly the door to the apartment flew open and Raven walked. Her eyes widened at Beastboy who was against the wall with a frying pan clutched in his hands.

"Beast Boy..." she asked, staring at the mess in the small apartment. "What are you doing?"

Beast Boy's voice trembled as he pointed a shaky finger at where Robin and Cyborg stood. "Raven…ghosts…Robin…Cyborg…here!" He gasped.

Raven raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, there's nobody here. It's just your imagination." Ignoring the look of disbelief on BB's face (as well as Robin's and Cyborg's) Raven walked past him and went to the kitchen, where she wordlessly started to put food up.

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg looked at each other with jaws on the floor. Why the heck couldn't she see them?

"Beast Boy, I had a word with the landlord a minute ago and he said something about not _paying the rent._" There was a slight edge in her voice. "You wouldn't know anything about this, would you?"

"How can you think about rent when the ghosts of our best friends are _**haunting our house**_!?" Beast Boy yelled, still pointing at Robin and Cyborg.

Raven barely glanced up at her boyfriend. "Uh-huh. That's nice. There wouldn't happen to be a new episode of Danny Phantom on today by any chance?"

"YOU THINK I'M CRAZY!" Beast Boy pointed an accusing finger at Raven. "Well, I'll have you know that there _**wasn't **_a new episode of Danny Phantom on today! So therefore I'm not making this up!"

"Right." She finished putting the groceries up and poured herself a nice cup of tea. "Happened to watch any scary movies lately?"

"No…maybe…kinda….some…it was a marathon!"

Raven sighed and blew some steam from her tea. "Beast Boy, I knew that this would happen someday. You're expressing your grief for the loss of your two best friends by targeting their memory into the imaginary supernatural world of Danny Phantom and other ghostly media."

"Huh?" Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg all gave her a confused stare.

"Beast Boy where did you say you saw the _**ghosts**_ of Robin and Cyborg?"

"Over there!" Beast Boy pointed a finger at where Robin and Cyborg were standing. Raven walked over to the spot and casually waved her hand in the air over the spot. Though she didn't know it, she was actually moving her hand through Cyborg's body. Cyborg winced and shuddered when her hand when through his head. Then he laughed when her hand went through his stomach.

"Hahahahah! That tickles!" Giggled Cyborg, though he stopped when Beast Boy glared at him.

"See Beast Boy?" Raven concluded, turning to Beast Boy. "There's nothing there."

"But…" began Beast Boy, but Raven gave him a glare and he sadly closed his mouth and remained silent. It was obvious that he was the only one able to see them.

Smiling slightly, Raven kissed Beast boy on the cheek and said. "Now that that's done, I'm going out again. Bee found a nice café that I want to check out." And she closed the door behind her.

Cyborg and robin stood in amazement. "What was that about?" Cyborg asked. Robin shook his head. He had no clue what was going on.

"I don't know but it seems like only Beast Boy here can see us…where is Beastboy?" Robin asked. They looked around and noticed he was gone. "Wasn't he just right here…"

"AARGGH!" Beastboy yelled as he swung his frying pan with all his might at Robin's head. If Robin was still alive and solid, this would have probably killed him, but as he was a ghost it just went through him and unbalanced Beast Boy.

"BB are you okay?" Cyborg asked crouching next to his buddy. Beastboy made another swipe at Cyborg from the ground.

"Leave me alone, ghost!"

Robin was starting to get really ticked off now. "Alright Beastboy you asked for it!" And Robin made a dive for Beastboy. Beast boy turned into a wolf and dodged him and began to run, but Cyborg was in front of him. BB skidded to a halt and turned around to find Robin blocking him. BB was trapped.

Beast Boy made a sound between a growl and a whimper. Robin took a step toward the wolf. "Now Beast Boy it's us! Your friends!"

"Yeah,_** best**_ friends!" Cyborg added.

Beastboy turned back to normal, glaring. "MY _**best**_ friends are dead..ed.ed…" Beast Boy stuttered looking at something behind them.

Robin and Cyborg turned to see the frying pan lying on the floor with Gabriel's face reflected in it. She looked angry.

"Robin! Cyborg! There you two are!" She shrilled. "You have been there over an hour and still haven't found the horn! We're waiting!"

"Give it a rest Gabriel." Robin said. Turning his back to the angry angel he saw Beastboy staring at them, eye's wide.

"Who's the chick with the attidude?" Beastboy asked.

"Nothing just Gabriel." Cyborg said and then slapped a hand to his mouth quickly.

"Cyborg!" Robin hissed.

Beast boy was now staring at the two with a weird expression on his face. "You two aren't ghosts… are you?"

Robin and Cyborg smiled. "Beastboy take from your two best friends you really need two stop watching scary movies."

Beastboy face split into a giant grin, as tears started in his eyes. "YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!" He ran up to them and started questioning them quickly. "I can't believe you're not dead! Oh wait till I tell Raven. Where were you guys? Oh how I missed you! You wouldn't believe how boring it was with out any one to play video games! I can't believe you are back. Everyone's going to be so happy! And Starfire….

"Starfire!" Robin said, earnestly.

Beastboy stopped talking and suddenly looked uncomfortable. He and Cyborg sent sideway glances at each other. Robin turned to each one of them in annoyance. "What?"

Beast Boy turned to Robin not meeting his eyes. "Robin, I …" He started to fidget like Cyborg did earlier. "I don't think you want to see Star."

"Why? Is she alright?" Robin asked, panicking.

"She's fine, man" Cyborg said in a low voice.

" Then why can't I see her!" Robin yelled getting angry. "Look guys you don't understand! There's was something I had to say to Star before I died, and I never got the chance!" He paused in an awkard silence. Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at him. This was the first time he had said anything about his feelings for Starfire. "I just need to talk to her."

Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay Robin, we'll show you." Cyborg said. Robin looked up at them hopefully.

"Come on, dude!" Beast Boy said trying to get an arm around Robin but falling through him. "Let's go see your girlfriend!"

And before Robin could protest they had left the apartment.

**StarK: Told you it was different. Please Review!**


End file.
